Ariel Triton, The girl on fire!
by girlocean672
Summary: After taking her sisters place, Ariel volunteered for the 74th Hunger Games! A fight to the death on live tv, 24 competitors until one victor remains. Ariel will do her best to win and see her family again. She also meets a boy she met in the past. Will Ariel get through this? This is a Hunger games, Disney & Dreamworks crossover :) sorry if bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**I just came up with the idea while i thiught of the movie Hunger games cx Hope you like it! Pls rewiew and follow c: Sorry if i make mistakes cx**

**Ariel Triton: Katniss Everdeen**

**Alice Triton(From Alice in wonderland 1951): Primrose(Prim) Everdeen**

**Eric(the little mermaid): Gale**

**Cheshire cat: Buttercup**

**Mother gothel: Effie Trinket**

I woke up and saw my sister, Alice, sleeping with my mother. I totally understand her, today was reaping day. She was scared she mght get picked for the 'Hunger games'. In case you dont know, in the ruins of a place once known as North America lies the nation of Panem, a shining Capitol surrounded by twelve outlaying districts. The Capitol is harsh and cruel and keeps the districts in line by forcing them all to send one girl and one boy between the ages of twelve and eighteen to participate in the annual Hunger Games, a fight to the death on live TV. My name is Ariel Triton, im sixteen years old so of course, this isnt my first reaping. I have red fiery hair and blue eyes like the ocean. I saw Alice sleeping so close to my mom, their cheeks were pressing against each other. Sitting on Alice was her cat, Cheshire, hes the ugliest cat ever. Hes an Obese purple cat, pink stripes, and yellow eyeballs. It doesnt even like me. I dont like him either, but he was everything for Alice. I think he still remembers wen i tried to drown him the day Alice brought him home. It hisses at me everytime time i pass by or when he looks at me. I would kill him, but that would break Alice heart, and i dont want that.

I stood up from my bed and put in my hunting boots, a supple leathe molded to my feet, I pull on trousers, a shirt, tuck my long red hair braid up into a cap, and grab my forage bag. Before i got out of the door i saw the cheese Alice gave me as a gift on reaping day. She made it with the milk of her goat. I took the cheese, put it in my bag as i got out. I live in district 12, my home nickname is seam. A lot of people are poor here, starving, even my mom, Alice, and I. I have to hunting to sell what i get and feed my family. Where i live is close to the edge of Seam, i have to cross gates to get to the security fence. It seperates the Meadow from the woods, in fact enclosing all of District 12, is a high chain-link fence topped with barbed-wire loops. In theory, it's supposed to be electrified twenty-four hours a day as a deterrent to the predators that live in the woods, since we dont get much electricity in the evening, its safe to cross in the mornings. I went through the fence and went straight to the woods. I was looking for my secret hiding place where i put my bow and arrows. As soos as i found my hiding spot a i took out my stuff. I was searching for something to hunt and i found it. A deer. If i really get him i can sell it and win some money. I was aiming and inhaling, focusing in not getting distracted.

It mustve heard me because it ran away, but the i founded a squirrel. At least its something useful that i mostly sell. I aimed and shoot, i got him. I ran to it, and i saw i hit him in the eye, like always. Im really good wth my bow and arrows, especially at aiming. I saw my friend, Eric approaching to me.

"Hi Ariel" Eric says. "Look what I shot," Eric holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it, and I laugh. It's real bakery bread, not the flat, real food. I take it in my hands, pull out the arrow, and hold the puncture in the crust to my nose, inhaling the fragrance.

"Its still warm just the way i like it," I say. He must have been at the bakery at the crack of dawn to trade for it. "What did it cost you?" i asked. Food here either is traded or sold. So i had to ask.

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was being friendly," says Eric. " He even wished me luck." Eric is my best friend, more like a brother. I take care of my mom and sister, feeding them and helping my mom. He cut the slice of bread in hakf with his knife a d gave me half. I pulled out the cheese that Alice gave me and shared with Eric and we both were eating the cheese and bread. We sat down in the grass and looked at they view in front of us, the woods and mountains. Eric was making a serious face, every year in reaping day is the same. Were scared, nervous, and we have nowhere to go.

I was eating my bread before Eric said quietly "We could do it, you know,"

"What?" i ask He looked at me with a serious face.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," says Eric.I don't know how to respond. The idea sounds impossible to accomplish."If we didn't have so many kids," he adds quickly. Eric has two little brothers and i have a sister. If we run away we would have to take them, including our moms. I dont think we could make it, we would starve even more. Besides, they will know we ran away and search for us.

"I never want to have kids," I say.

"I might. If I didn't live here," says Eric.

"But you do," I say, irritated.

"Forget it," he snaps back. This conversation turned awkward we just stayed there completely silence. I dont want to argue with him, hes the only friend i got. Reaping is at two, but im stll scared. I wish this place was different, and by that i mean no Hunger Games. It will be so happy here without them, but in the capitol they just watch the games for fun. We head back to get prepared for reaping, but before i got home i went to the market that operates in an abandoned warehouse that once held coal. I saw and old woman, she was selling bowls for soup. I observed what she has and something got my attention. I hold it and felt it with my fingers, it was a mocking jay pin.

"How much?"I ask the women. She just smiled.

"Take it, its yours" The old woman said.

"Thank you" i said softly. I got home and went straight to the room and in my bed i saw what i least wanted to see, my reaping clothes. I took a quick bath and out my dress on. My mother made me a braid and wrapped it around in a bun. I couldnt recognize myself, i felt like a different person.

"You look beautiful, Ariel," says Alice in a hushed voice.

"And nothing like myself," I say. I hug her, because I know these next few hours will be terrible for her. Her first reaping. She was afraid that the unthinkable might happen.

I protect Alice in every way I can, but i cant do anythin against the reaping. I notice her blouse has pulled out of her skirt in the back again and force myself to stay calm. "Tuck your tail in, little duck," I say, smoothing the blouse back in place.

Alice giggles and gives me a small "Quack."

"Quack yourself," I say with a light laugh. The kind only Alice can draw out of me. "Come on, let's eat," I say and plant a quick kiss on the top of her head. I tried my best to calm her down. Alice is too young, and she cant get picked on her first reaping.

We walked to the reaping place and we were nervous. Our mother came with us she was beside us all the time. Until we got close to signing in, a peacekeeper told our mo she had to go with the rest of the adults, and of course she did as she was told. Peacekeepers are like guards of the capitol, every one of them are born in the capitol. As we got close Alice started to panick, i tried to calm her down.

"Alice listen to me, they going to take a blood sample and send you with the small kids" I told her.

"You never said tey were gonna take blood from me" Alice sobbed.

"Just a little, doesnt hurt much. Go with the little kids after youre done and ill meet you when this is all over." I said. She obeyed and went ahead of me, i couldnt see her no more. As son as they took my blood sample and searched for her, i wanted to make sure she was ok. Then we all gathered up in two piles seperatly. The girls and boys were seperated. I saw Eric and he mouthed "Its ok" and i nodded. A woman then appeared in front of the huge screen that was in front. Her name was Madame Gothel she represented the competetors on district 12. She had pale skin, shiny curly black hair, gray eyes, crimson dress with gold trimming and a square-cut neckline that shows her breast cleavage, red belt with a gold buckle, spiky gold-colored earrings. She then tested the microphone and started speaking.

"Welcome, Welcome. Happy 74th hunger games!" She said. "And may the odds be ever on your favor" She looked a little scary, but she worked for the capitol so i cant argue with her. "As usual, ladies first" She then went to the right on my point of view and checked the bowl of glass. She was choosing a card and picked it up. My heart started racing fast. She was opened the card and spoke again through the microphone. I thought she was going to say my name, but it wasnt.

"Alice Triton"


	2. Chapter 2

What? No it can be! Alice has been picked, in her first reaping. It was what she most feared of and it came true. I felt speechless, i couldnt move. I stared at the floor i wanted to cry but i had to be strong. I cant let Alice go, shes too young she wont be able to survive! I saw two peacekeepers taking her to the stage but i knew i had to stop this. I wont let my sister died in the hands of the capitol! When i sit in the grass i think of freedom thats what i want for my sister, to not be in the games. I made my way to Alice, i shoved people out of my way.

"Alice!" I yelled. The two peacekeepers beside her went towards me and tried ti take me away.

"I volunteer" I yelled. I couldnt believe what i said, but i this is what i lt takes to keep Alice safe, then so it be. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone is confused, they havent had a voluneteer in decades. There are no rules against on what im doing. It clearly says that if the name of a boy or girl is pulled out, a tribute can step forward to take their place. I know it will cost my life, but its for my sister. I wont blame her of my death, ill die for a good reason.

"Lovely!" says Madame Gothel. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um. " she trails off, unsure herself.

Alice is screaming hysterically behind me. She's wrapped her arms around me like the times when shes scared, because she was. "No, Ariel! No! You can't go!"

"Alice, let go," I say harshly, because this is upsetting me and I don't want to cry. When they televise the replay of the reapings tonight, everyone will make note of my tears, and I'll be marked as an easy target. A weakling. I will give no one that satisfaction. "Let go!"

I can feel someone pulling her from my back. I turn and see Eric has lifted Alice off the ground and she's thrashing in his arms. "Up you go, Ariel," he says, in a voice he's fighting to keep steady, and then he carries Alice off toward my mother. I then climb myself thesteps.

"Well, bravo!" gushes Madame Gothel. "That's the spirit of the Games!" She's pleased, she then put the microphone near my mouth so i could speak. "What's your name?"

I swallow hard. "Ariel Triton," I say.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" trills Madame Gothel.

No one claps. I dont think they would care of me, they dont know me that well. Then the unexpected happens. But a shift has occurred since I stepped up to take Alice's place, and now it seems I have become someone precious. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to me. It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

I wanted to cry, but i didnt want then to think im weak. I had to show them im strong, no matter what. Theres no way going back, no one can escape this. Once youre choosen thats the end of your trial.

"What an exciting day!" she warbles as she attempts to straighten her hair. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" Clearly hoping to contain her tenuous hair situation, she plants one hand on her head as she crosses to the ball that contains the boys' names and grabs the first slip she encounters. She zips back to the podium, and I don't even have time to wish for Eric's safety when she's reading the name. "James Pleiades Hawkins"

Oh no. I know him, but i havent talked to him. Ive met him in the but never talked to him. Madame Gothel asked for volunteers but no one did. I felt bad for him, no one dared to volunteered. He looks speechless and scared like i am. I watch him as he makes his way toward the stag, brown hair both parted at his forehead and tied to a brief rattail, thick brown eyebrows, blue eyes, fair skin.

It happened time ago i was hungry and it was raining. I was really depressed my mom didnt had enough money to buy us food. My father died in the mine three months earlier back then. I was in front of a bakery and sitting by a tree. The rain dripping on my face, the fresh smell of bread. I then saw the woman who owns the bakery yelling at James. She said to throw the burned breads to the pigs and feed them. He had a bucket full with bread. He was tearing the breading into chunks, and throwing them at the pigs. I was so hungry i just stared at him, he then saw me. Ge knew i was dying of hunger. He then looked back to check if the womand was gone and then back at me. He goes to my school and was in the same year as i was. He then threw the bread directly at me and got inside. He saved me, and i couldnt thank him. I didnt ha the guts.

Madame Gothel motions for James and me to shake hands. His are as solid and warm as those loaves of bread. James looks me right in the eye and gives my hand what I think is meant to be a reassuring squeeze. Maybe it's just a nervous spasm. We face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays. There will be twenty-four of us, and only one comes out. Of course, i dont think i might make it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :) Sorry if there are mistakes. Follow and review pls :)**

The moment the anthem ends, we are taken into custody. A group of Peacekeepers marches us through the front door of the Justice Building. Madame Gothel was walking beside us. Once inside, I'm conducted to a room and left alone, crying is not an option. There will be more cameras at the train station. I slowly observed the room i was in, a lot of stuff inside, things i couldnt afford. I waited to receive news or sister and my mother come first. While waiting i thought about my mother and sister. I i actually died they would be left alone. Alice would have to sell her goat milk and cheese, and my mother, she would have to work harder. Ever since my father died weve been strugglig for our food and shelter. Ii i die it would be worse for them.

I heard the door unlocking and my mother and sister came in. Alice ran to me and hugged me. She wrapped her arms arounmy neck and i bent down. Alice had tears on her face and i wipped them off. I grabbed her arms "Alice listen to me we dont have much time. While im gone i want you to stay strong! Sell the milk from your goat and help mom in whatever she needs" She nodded. I kissed her forehead, trying not to cry. I then looked at my mother, she was starin at the floor. I walked towards her "You cant leave again"

"I know. I won't. I couldn't help what - "

"Well, you have to help it this time. You can't clock out and leave Alice on her own. There's no me now to keep you both alive. It doesn't matter what happens. Whatever you see on the screen. You have to promise me you'll fight through it!" My voice has risen to a shout. In it is all the anger, all the fear I felt at her abandonment.

"Ok" She said. She was about to cry but then i pulled her into a hug.

"Dont cry" I said.

"I'll be all right, Ariel," says Alice, clasping my face in her hands. "But you have to take care, too. You're so fast and brave. Maybe you can win."

I cant win. Alice knows that, we all know that. People choosed for the hunger games are good fighters way before they get picked. I can only use a bow and arrow. Who knows if some of them will be bigger, stronger, with goosd skills.

"Maybe," I say, because I can hardly tell my mother to carry on if I've already given up myself. "Then we'd be rich as Phoebus." Phoebus is me and James mentor. Hes an alcholic. How do i know that? Hes always drunk when he appears in the reapings.

"I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home. You will try, won't you? Really, really try?" asks Alice.

"Really, really try. I swear it," I say. And I know, because of Alice, I'll have to. I got out the pin i bought earlier and handed it to Alice "Here, to keep you safe"

She shook her head "You need it more than i do"

And then the Peacekeeper is at the door, signaling our time is up, and we're all hugging one another so hard it hurts and all I'm saying is "I love you. I love you both." And they're saying it back and then the Peacekeeper orders them out and the door closes. I covered my face with my hands, i wanted to scream to let it out. But i didnt. Then i saw Eric enter next, and he hugged me tight. I hugged him back hes my only friend, the one i trust.

"Ariel listen youre stronger than them! You can win this" He says "You cant hunt"

"Animals" I say. "Eric theres only 24 of us and only one comes out"

"I know and that gonna be you" He says. I can hunt, but only animals its a huge difference with humans. Ill have to kill to win, for Alice.

The Peacekeepers are back too soon and Eric asks for more time, but they're taking him away and I start to panic. "Don't let them starve!" I cry out, clinging to his hand.

"I won't! You know I won't! Ariel, remember I - " he says, and they yank us apart and slam the door and I'll never know what it was he wanted me to remember.

It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. I've never been in a car before. Rarely even ridden in wagons. In the Seam, we travel on foot.I've been right not to cry. The station is swarming with reporters with their insectlike cameras trained directly on my face. James hawkins, on the other hand, was crying and interestingly enough does not seem to be trying to cover it up. I immediately think this will not save him. The other tibutes will lool at him weak and frightened, and thats bad. Hell be an easy target for the rest, but who could judge him, everyone has to be scared sometimes. At least that is what i think.

The tribute train is fancier than even the room in the Justice Building. We are each given our own chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. Madame gothel guides us into a room of the trian and tell us to sit down in one of these fancy looking chairs. Me and James were sitting beside each other and Madame gothel sat in front of us.

"Even though youll be staying here and not for long, you get to enjoy all of this" She pointed out. Neither of us said a word, i was just looking out the window. "Well has any of you seen Phoebus?"

"No" replies James.

"Well better go look for him. You two behave" She pointed at us as she left the room. Me and James were left alone. I just keep looking out the window, we didnt said a word. James was my enemy, ill have to kill him if i want to go back. Though i will feel bad.

"Do you know him? Phoebus" James asks me. But i didnt respond. I couldnt even look at him. "Look i just want to talk. We need to talk" I then look at him. I the remembered that day about him giving me the bread. He stared at me too, our eyes met, and then i looked away. "Im Jim by the way, short for James" Jim hawkins i thought, sounds better than James.

"Ariel" I say.

"I know who you are, everyone knows who you are" Jim says.

"So how do you feel about all of this?" I ask. He laughed.

"To be honest, scared" he replies. "What about you?" Before a could answer Phoebus entered the room. He was a bit drunk, i could tell because of the way he was walking. He then smiled at us.

"Congratulations" He says. He then grabs a bottle with beer and checks in a cabinet. He then turned to us and asked "Weres the ice?" We didnt responded he just nodded and grabbed a cookie before eating it he says "Why arent you a quite of charmers?" . He the left and jim stood up.

"Im going to alk to him" He said.

"Hes not going to listen" I tell him.

"He has to" He said back. He then left the room too, following him. I was left alone. Great, my mentor wont be any help. Hes always drunk and i doubt hell stop to help us. I just to get over this and for all of this to be over. I stayed in the chair and looked at the window as we were on our way to the capitol.


End file.
